


Snow

by Whirlwind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Snow, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 5 of Lexwell Appreciation Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Weather</p><p>It unexpectedly starts snowing in National City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic for Lexwell Appreciation week. Hoping to turn out a couple more before the end of the event (I'm actually playing around with a few AU's too) but we'll see what happens.

Alex stared out her window, extremely surprised by what she was seeing. At this point in her life, it took a lot to surprise her. After all, she did work for the DEO and have a superpowered sister. But this, this somehow had managed to catch her off guard.

It was _snowing_ , in _National City_. It _never_ snowed here. The last time it had, she had been 5 years old and living in Midvale. It had only lasted for a couple of minutes, a rare, freak occurrence. But she remembered being so enraptured and taken by the sight of it. There was something so magical and pure about it, in a time before aliens and secrets became her life.

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing on the table. Glancing down, she saw a familiar name pop up on the screen. Maxwell Lord.

She picked it up, and before she could even speak, he was already asking her a question.

“Agent Danvers, are you by chance near a window?”

“And a hello to you to Max.” She greeted tiredly, shaking her head. “And yes, I am near a window.” She informed him.

“So you see it then?” He inquired curiously.

“The snow? Yeah, I see it. Though I’m having a little trouble believing it.” Alex admitted honestly, as she stepped closer to the glass.

“Oh, I can assure you it’s quite real. I didn’t think you would have enjoyed it as much if it weren’t.” He stated matter-of-factly.

His comment puzzled her. It sounded very much like _he_ had something to do with the snow’s sudden and mysterious appearance. Which knowing Maxwell Lord, shouldn’t be all that surprising.

“So what are you trying to do Max, show off to the city that you’re smart enough to control the weather?” The man always did enjoy showing off whenever possible.

Max chuckled. “Quite the contrary, Agent Danvers. It’s a gift actually, for you.” He told her genuinely.

A perplexed expression made its way across Alex’s face. “Why?” She asked, a tad more suspicious than she had intended to sound.

Max heaved a sigh, couldn’t he ever do something without her asking that?

“It’s been a hectic couple of weeks, you know, with the world almost ending and all.” He joked. “So I thought maybe you could use a little something that Alex Danvers the person, not the DEO Agent, might enjoy.”

She blinked in surprise. Max had made it snow, for her? She was strangely touched by the gesture. Though she was left wondering how exactly he had known about her affinity for snow.

“How did you-?”

“I have my ways.” He teased enigmatically on the other end of the line.

She probably should have been more concerned by the statement, but she decided to let that go for the moment and just enjoy what was happening.

“You can touch it if you like.” Max added.

Alex hesitated a moment, but then she slid open her window and stuck her hand out, catching a few snowflakes in her palm. A soft innocent smile spread across her face as the little ice crystals shimmered from the warmth of her skin, before slowly melting onto her hand.

She had never gotten the opportunity to touch the snow as a kid, the storm had disappeared too quickly before she had the chance.

“Enjoy your snow, Alex.” Maxwell hummed warmly in her ear.

She smiled.

“I will. Thank you… Max.”


End file.
